The clock's ticking
by Yellowwolf
Summary: PRNS Dustin and Blake go racing. What happens when Dustin gets kidnapped? What happens when time's running out? Will they be able to save Dustin? One-shot.


_Hey, since it is halloween, I came up with this fic. It's a one chapter story. I hope you'll enjoy it. and Happy Halloween everyone!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was a nice quiet day in Blue Bay Harbor. No attacks from Lothor, no training, no work. Only relaxing. It was now 10 A.M. Hunter was still sleeping while his brother Blake was racing a few laps at the track together with Dustin. Blake's girlfiend Tori was out shopping with some of her friends. Shane and Cam were at Ninja Ops, sleeping after a night filled with passion. Everyone was enjoying their day off. This was after all the first in a long time. After Blake and Dustin's exhausted race; both boys were walking towards the cafe.

"Dude, Hunter so should've been here!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Yeah, The weather's great and no mud. Excellent racing weather." Blake agreed. Suddenly out of nowhere 5 guys dressed completey in Black appeared in front of them. Before Dustin or Blake could react, they grabbed Dustin and as soon as they came they dissappeared in a curten of spoke. Blake cursed. He looked around before touching his morpher.

"Guys, get your butts back to Ninja Ops! Now!" Blake yelled before streaking off. When he arrived he found Shane and Cam sitting on the couch.

"This better be good!" Shane threatened. An extremly tired Hunter entered. A few seconds later Tori followed.

" Alright what's the emergency?" Cam asked.

"Dusin got kidnapped." Blake told them.

" What?!" the others yelled. Blake quickly filled them in on the situation.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile somewere in Blue Bay Harbor. The five guys escorted a tied up and blindfolded Dustin to a dark, stinking room. They tied Dustin's wrists above his head to two iron rings on the wall. Then they left. The stank was terrible. He made several attempts to get himslef loose but that failed completely. He stopped trying since moving his hands hurt more then holding his hands still. Dustin panicked. He was tied up, he didn't see a thing and he didn't know where he was neither what those guys were up to. The only thing he knew for sure was that it wasn't good. He knew panicking wasn't gonna help him any. He breathed in and out a couple of times until he was a little more relaxed. For a minute he tried to reach his morpher but that didn't work either. So he gave up, hoping the others would find him.

-------------------------------------------------

"Blake, tell us everything you know." Shane said, pacing through the room.

"Right, There were four or five guys completely dressed in black. One of them, I think the leader, had some sort of a red cross on his clothes, over his heart." Blake told them. "And they dissappeared in a curten of smoke. That's everything I saw."

Cam sighed. "That's not much. Shane take the laptop and search together with Hunter on the internet for anything that might help us. Blake, tori you try searching through the books over there. I'll try to pinpoint Dustin's loaction and search through the database. It does sound vaguely familiar." Cam instructed everyone. Shane grabbed the laptop and together with Hunter, he took place at the table. Blake and tori each took a random book since they didn't know what they were looking for.

"Guys, trouble at the beach." Cam groaned.

" Speaking about bad timing." Shane complained.

"Don't worry. Me and Blake'll handle it. You guys keep searching." Hunter suggested. He looked at his brother who nodded. The thunders morphed and streaked off.

---------------------------------

Dustin dozed off. He totally lost track of time. He could be here for an hour or even four or five. He hoped the others would find him and it better be soon. His back itched like hell and he couldn't scratch. This whole thing was making him crazy! Why him? If something happened, it always had to do with him! The door opened. Dustin lifted his head although he couldn't see a thing. Fooststeps approached him.

"It is time for the ritual." One spoke to another. Dustin guessed there were only two.

"Yes, master." the other replied. His shirt was been removed and thrown away. He pulled out a dagger and drew a verticale stripe on his chest, near his heart., not so hard but just enough to draw a fine line of blood. Then he drew a horizontale stripe, forming a cross, over his heart. Dustin winced. The leader murmered some word in latin, probably some sort of a spell. ( a/n to lazy to think of something ) Things were getting worser by the minute. He was kidnapped by some sort of a gang. The guys left and Dustin was alone again.

The thunders had easy defeated whatever Lothor had sent at them and where now busy searching again. It was rond 1 P.M. and they decided to take a lunch break.

"This is unbelieveable! Something's interfering with Dustin's signal and after three hours of searching we still have nothing. Even worse we don't know what we are looking for!" Cam said frustrated.

"Yeah, nice halloween." Shane replied. Cam suddenly lowered his sandwich and jumped up.

" Halloween! That's it! Shane, you're genuis!" Cam yelled as he ran back to his computer. Everyone looked not understanding at Cam's back and then at each other. Shane shrugged. They quickly finished their lunch and then returned to the searching. Shane and Hunter started

searching the net again for anything that had something to do with Halloween. Tori and Blake returend to their books. One hour and a half later, they finally made some progress.

"Guys, I found something!" Cam yelled. Everyone ran over to him. "Says here, these guys are followers of Satan. Each year around Halloween they sacrifice at exactly midnight one person to him. At noon they start their ritual which exists at drawing a cross over the victim's heart." Cam told them. Hunter checked his watch.

"This is just great! We got less then 9 hours to find him and we don't have a clue where to look!" Hunter exclaimed. "By the way Cam you know you're hacking in a policefile right?" He added. Cam nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, Man, the things you can do with this computer." Cam sighed. Shane slapped him at the back of his head. Cam glared at him before turning back to his computer.

"Guys, we might have something. Look at this." Tori pointed at the screen.

"Each year they work in different areas mostly by the sea. At midnight when the sacrifice is completed thay call the police. When they arrive they find the body cut into pieces. As the pathologist of the police says, "It's an extremely slow and painfull dead. First they cut over the victime's wrists, making him bleed to dead. When he's still alive they cut crosses over various parts of the body, until he dies from the loss of blood. Then they chop of the head and cut the body into pieces." The victim's always male around 20. The victim has to have brown hair, brown eyes, a curten hight and a surten weight. Mostly before the strike, they know everything about their victim." Blake read out loud.

"How is that gonna help us!" Hunter yelled, shocked at what his borther just read.

"Not. Look under that." Tori replied.

"It's known that they always hide out in caves to perform their sacrifises since that's the most shielded they can get and it is necessary for so many people. Until now the police hasn't been able to catch any of them but they hope with the next strike to get some clues." Shane read. They studied the pictures under the text: there were a few shots from the walls of a cave all covered in blood and a few fom the victimes. It was a terrible sight. Now they wished even more for a miracle to find Dustin before it was to late.

" Alright so he's probably in a cave. Here's a map of Blue Bay Harbor." Cam typed some things and it was a matter of time before he found the map. They studied it for a while.

"Ooh great. There are only like 60 caves." Came Shane's sarcastic voice.

"We can't check out each cave. We haven't got the time for that." Tori said frustrated. Time was ticking by. They had 7.30 hours left to come up with something.

" Alright. Let's think logically. The article said there are lot's of them so it has to be a big cave." Hunter reasoned, pointing at a few caves. They got down to 30 possible caves where Dustin could be.

"Yeah, but we still don't know which one." Blake replied. They thought for a moment.

"They are followers of Satan so it should be logic they take a deep cave." Shane suggested.

"Good point." Cam said. Now there search was down to 14 caves. They carefully studied each depth of the caves. After three long hours of discussing an eliminating they believd they had found the cave. Cam enlarged the area around the cave and they started studying, searching for possible ways in, places to hide out,... It was now 20.30. Only three hours and a half left 'till midnight... After another hour of carefully scanning the area they knew enough. They knew they were right beacuse of the fact that each minute some one entered which gave Cam an idea.

" Alright here's what we do..." Cam explained his plan. A quarter later, everyone knew what to do and now where gathering the things they needed. Thay made the last preparations and then left. Cam checked his watch. Only 45 minutes left. They didn't have much time so they knew everything had to go according to plan.

-----------------------------------

Dustin's throat was sore, he was hungry, his feet were hurting like hell from all the standing up and he was freezing without his shirt. The blood had dried up on his chest. He was so tired so he figured it had to been late. At least he thought, he couldn't know for sure. He still had no clue what was going on. The same guys from earlyer had been in his room a couple of more times to check on him and repeating the same thing over and over again. He wondered where the others were. Did they even know he had been kidnapped? Yeah, because Blake was with him. The door opened again and quick footsteps approached him.His blindfold was removed. His eyes needed a few minutes to adjust themselves to the dark and he saw a figure completely dressed in black, standing in front of him. The guy untied him. Dustin guessed this probably was his only chance to get out and aimed a kick to the guys stomach. They guy easely dodged. He tried punching but with the same result. The guy grabbed his wrists and puched him against the wall. Dustin struggeled against him but unfortunately the guy seemed stronger.

" Dustin, it's me." Came a very familiar voice. He shook of his mask: Hunter. Dustin had never been more happy to see him then now. Hunter released Dustin's wrists as he saw Dustin recognise him. Dustin hugged Hunter tightly. Hunter ,being not so good in comforting people, softly rubbed Dustin's back.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm gonna get you out of here. I promise." Hunter whispered. Dustin pulled away.

"What took you guys so long anyway?" Dustin joked. Hunter laughed and grabbed dustin's shirt from the ground and handed it back to him. Dustin smiled.

" Alright here's the plan. I passed six guards. We have to take out the first one. The second one's Blake. He'll accompany us from there. We should be able to pass the thirth and the fourth without a problem. The fifth one's Shane. The sixth we have to take out. Then we have to pass that big room where those other idiots are. That shouldn't be a problem. Tori and Cam are waiting outside in case anything goes wrong." Hunter informed him. Dustin nodded.

"One more problem. We only got 20 minutes before midnight. We have to get out before then. " Hunter said. Dustin looked at him not understanding. Hunter realized Dustin didn't know what was gonna happen to him which probably was for the best "I'll explain later. Come on." He said before putting his mask back on and grabbing Dustin's arm. They carefully left the room. Before a turn to the right they saw the first guard. Hunter sneaked bahind him and knocked him unconscious. He nodded to Dustin. They walked further and ran into Blake.

"Good to see ya, Dustin." Blake greeted him. Dustin smiled. "We've got 15 minutes to get out." he added. They walked further. After another turn they saw the other two guard. Praying to get passed them, they walked on. The first stopped them.

"What?" Hunter barked.

"It isn't time yet." The guard replied.

"We got orders to take him." Hunter said as convincing as possible. Dustin stood in between him an Blake. Knowing this wasn't gonna be very convincing, He pinned Dustin's arm behind his back and gave it a twist upward, trying not to hurt him. Dustin got the idea and let out a yell, pretending to be in pain.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you through."

"You don't want to make our leader angry now, do you?" Blake sneered. The guard nodded and let them trough. Hunter pushed Dustin in front of him. The other one let them through without a problem. As soon as they turned around the corner, Hunter realeased Dustin's arm.

"That was close." Blake said. Hunter and Dustin nodded. Hunter turend to Dustin.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Hunter asked. Dustin shook his head.

"Don't worry. You didn't." Dustin reassured him. Shane greeted them with a nod.

"7 minutes, we're running out of time." Shane told them.

"Yeah, we got held up by one of those idiots over there." Dustin told him. Shane looked at him. He had heard Dustin's yell and was looking for any signs that his best friend might be hurt. Hunter seemed to get it.

"Don't worry. He isn't hurt. We were just pretending." Hunter said. Shane nodded.

" Alright let's get going." Blake said. The four of them walke further until a turn to the left. Shane peeked around the croner and saw 10 guys walking towards them. That were probably the guys that went to get Dustin.

"Damn, we've got trouble. Hold ready to fight." Shane informed them. At the time the men turned around the corner, Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Blake attacked. They easely took out everyone. But they ha dmade to much noise by doing so. More guys came running to them. They started fighting but they were seriously outnumbered. Tori and Cam, who had heard the commotion from outside, came to their aid but it was hopeless. They kept coming. After a few minutes the rangers were taken down and dragged to the big room. The six of them were lead to some sort of stage. In the midlle of it stood a table. Shane, Tori, Blake,Hunter and Cam were each held by two guards. Dustin was tied up to the table with a rope around his legs and one around each wrist. The crown went completely silent as the leader walked in.

"It is time. We had some problems but the ceremony will proceed as planned." The leader spoke to his followers while taking place behing the table. He pulled the sam dagger as earlier and took Dustin's right wrist in his hand. He slowly cut, blood streaming over his hand and on the table. Dustin screamed. Tori closed her eyes. She couldn't look. Shane stared with tears in his eyes to the whole scene. Cam was praying for a miracle. Blake did the best he could holding back his tears. That morning he and Dustin were still racing, now Dustin was about to die. Hunter felt guilty. He had promised Dustin to get him out of here and he failed. He pulled himself out of his guards hands. Before he could do something, the leader turned around and stabbed him in the side. Hunter groand as he dropped to one knee. Dustin turned his head at Hunter's groan. Hunter was clutching his side. The two guys pulled Hunter's hand behind his back again, the blood running over his shirt. The leader walked around the table and cut in Dustin's other wrist, more blood streaming over his hand. He made is way back to the other side of the table and drew more crosses over Dustin's chest. Dustin breathed heavy. Then everything turned blck in front of his eyes. Dustin had fainted.

Then at the entrance of the cave a loud explosion was heard as an army of kelzacks under the lead of Marah and Kapri stormed in. The kelzacks made their way over to the stage and fought the guys who were hlding the others. Cam was the first one to be freed and ran to the table, throwing the leader of the stage. He quickly untied Dustin and checked for a puls. He was relieved to find on although it was very faint. Shane ripped two shreds of his cloth and wrapped one around Dustin's wrist. Cam did the same on his other wrist. Blake and Tori took care of Hunter's wound.

" Everyone get out!" Marah yelled while she and Kapri shot some purple beams around. All the guys ran out. Cam looked at his tow nieces.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Well, we can't let them kill a ranger. We rather do that ourselves." Kapri spoke. Shane and cam got in a fighting stance.

"But not now. We'll give you two day to recover. Don't worry about uncle, we'll make sure he doesn't sent any monsters in that time." Marah added. The two waved and they dissappeared.

"Don't tell me they just saved our butts." Tori said surprised.

Cam smiled. "They did. Let's get back to Ninja Ops." Shane lifted Dustin from the table while Blake supported his brother. They streaked back to Ninja Ops.

Shane took dustin to one of the guestrooms and laid him on the bed. Hunter laid down on the other one in the room. Tori, Blake and Shane returned to the main romm and let Cam handle it. Cam first took care of Dustin's wounds since his were the worst. He carefully badadged each one of Dustin's wrists and cleaned the blood from Dustin's chest. Then he covered Dustin with the blanket. He moved over to Hunter and carefully cleaned he wound wich wasn't to deep.

"Stay here and rest a little." Cam suggested. Hunter nodded and quickly fell asleep. Cm walked back to the others.

"How are they?" Blake asked.

" They're fine. Dustin'll get throught it and Hunter's wound isn't to deep." Cam reported.

"Why don't you guys go home? I'll call you if anything happens." He added. Tori and Blake nodded and said their goodbyes. Shaen remianed in Ninja Ops with his lover.

"Come one. Let's go to sleep." Cam said.

"What? No work?" Shane teased. Cam rolled his eyes. They laid down on the bed. Shane took cam in his arms.

"Man, we could've lost Dustin today." Shane said.

"Yeah and this once again proves my plans can fail." Cam sighed.Shane lifthed Cma' chin and looked in his eyes. Shane know what Cam ment with that.

"This isn't your fault." Shane told him softly kissing him. Cam rested his head against Shane's chest again.

"Yeah, I know but still..." cam sighed.

"No you never know a plan will work unless you try. We tried and something went wrong. Everything's okay now so it doens't matter." Shane said, stroking Cam's hair.

"You're rght. Goodnight Shane."

" Goodnight Cam."

**The next morning **

**------------------------**

Shane and Cam walked in the main room where they found Blake and Tori.

"You guys are early." Cam stated surprised.

"Yeah, we just wanted to check on Hunter and Dustin." Tori replied.

"I'll go see." Cam said. A few minutes later he returned. "They're still sleeping." Cam reported.

" Somebody up for pancakes? I'll make us some." Tori offered. Shane and Cam nodded.

"I"ll help ya." Blake said, laying his arm around Tori's shoulde.

Hunter sat upright in his bed, a little to fast for his injured side. He looked at Dustin who still seemed to be asleep. He stood up and stretched his stiff limbs. Dustin stirred. Hunter sat at the side of dustin's bed just as he opend his eyes. Hunter smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Dustin looked at his wrists and chest.

"Good I think." Dustin replied. He looked curiously at Hunter. "How did you get yourself stabbed anyway?"

Hunter looked down. "Well, I felt sorta guilty. I promised to get you out and I failed. So I got loose from those two and was planning on trying something although I realize now that that was pretty stupid since there were a lot of them." Hunter smiled.

"Dude, it's like not your fault. I mean you tried." Hunter comforted him. Hunter looked back at him and gently ran one finger over the cross drawn over Dustin's chest. Dustin bit back a moan. Hunter smiled and ran his hand over Dustin's chest. Hunter searched for any sign of discomfort. He found non, he only saw pleasure in the earth ninja's eyes. His hand dissappeared under the sheet. Hunter kept looking at Dustin the whole time. His hand slid in Dustin's boxer. Dustin moaned. Hunter leaned forward and took Dustin's mouth...

"Tori those pancakes were deliscious." Shane said. Tori smiled at him as she started to clean the table togehter with Cam. "I'll go see if they're awake yet." He added. Shane was about to enter when he heard Dustin's moan of pleasure. He came to the coclussion that they probably were awake. He walked back.

"And?" Blake asked.

"I didn't went in." Shane told him.

"Why not?' Cam asked.

" Because I don't want to know what they are doing in there." Shane replied. Gasps were heard.

"It's not like you Cam don't do those things." Tori teased.

"Hey!" Cam yelled, blushing. Shane snickered and moved over to Cam, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"Let's give Dustin and Hunter some privacy." Tori smiledalthough she was pretty sure Shane and Cam didn't hear them since they were to busy touching each other.

"For crying out loud. Get a room!" Blake yelled. He was happy for his bro that he finally seemed to admit his feeling for Dustin.

"Good point." Shane said, grabbing Cam's hand and running to Cam's bedroom. Blake rolled his eyes.

"Man, they really should learn to have some selfcontrol." Blake complained.

"Come one Blake they are only together for a week. Remember how we were then?" Tori grinned.

"Yeah, wanna do that again?" Blakea asked playfully. Blkae took Tori's hand and pulled her with him to a still epmty bedroom of Ninja Ops.

**Some while later **

**-----------------------**

Hunter gently coevered him and a naked Dustin with the blanket. Not completely, 'till above their waists. Dustin snuggled closer. Hunter wrapped his arms around Dustin.

"Say Dustin, have you ever been with another man before?" Hunter aksed casually.

Dustin snickered. "You mean have I ever slept with another man before? No I haven't. I did have a botfriend but I never trusted him enough to take me." Dustin told him.

" Really? But you trusted me. Why?"

"You did after all save me. Well almost anyway." Dustin grinned.

"So you just slep with me because of that?" Hunter nearly yelled. Dustin just realized how his word must've sounded.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that. I like you plus we got a lot in common like moto cross and this whole ranger thingy." Dustin tried.

"So you just slept with me because we got alot in common?"

Dustin sighed. "NO! Aah man I keep messing up." He made an attempt to stand up but Hunter stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asked, not understanding what Dustin ment.

"I keep messing up. I always did and I always will." Dustin said defeated.

"I don't care. I love you." Hunter confesed, figuring this was the best time to tell Dustin.

Dustin looked at him. "You do?" He asked. Hunter nodded.

Dustin rested his head against Hunter's chest. "Love ya too, Hunter."

"Try to sleep a little. You look tired." Hunter suggested, softly stroking Dustin's hair.

"I am. Ya know, I never knew making love could be this exhausting." Dustin smiled sheepish. Hunter laughed.

**A couple of hours later.**

**-----------------------------**

It was already late in the afternoon when everyone was sitting around the kitchen table. Tori sat in Blake's lap while Shane had his arm lously draped around Cam's shoulder. Dustin and Hunter kept some distance, thinking that the others didn't know about them. That soon became clear to the others.

"You guys sure slept a lot." Shane said with a smile against Hunter and Dustin. Dustin blushed.

" Well...yeah..." Dustin started but got interrupted by Hunter.

"I think they know." Hunter looked at the others who all nodded.

"Ooh. How?" Dustin asked.

"Well, I wanted to check on you two. So just as I was about to open the door I heard you moan." Shane told him. Dustin turned red.

"So how did you guys found out where I was?" Dustin asked, quickly changing the subject. Hunter laughed. The others filled him in on everything. They told Dustin about the article and about their reasoning which led them to that cave and abut Marha and kapri saving them Dustin shivered at the though of what might have happened. Hunter wrapped his arms around Dustin.

"Lucky you guys found me." He said, leaning back against Hunter.

"Lucky Marah and Kapri decided to help us." Cam added Dusin nodded. For the rest of the day the remained at Ninja Ops, doing nothing. The next day as Marah and Kapri promised there were no attacks of lothor and could now truely enjoy a day of.

_The end._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Whoaa, this turned out longer then expected. It took me a week to write it but anyway. Now I can continue my other fics. I hope you all enjoyed this. I just couldn't let halloween slip by without making a fic!!! Tell me what you think!!_


End file.
